Flash
Flash is one of the Fun Pack characters released with the Treadmill for the DC Comics franchise. Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, is a protagonist from DC Comics. He comes in the Justice League Story Pack. He is also a non-playable character in DC Comics World. Background The Flash is the fastest man alive. The protector of Central City and Keystone City, fighting against evil using his super-speed and a dedicated sense of heroism. His legacy, the Flash Family, spans throughout history tapping into the enigmatic Speed Force to gain their powers. Jay Garrick was the original Flash of the Golden Age, and a founding member of the Justice Society of America. Barry Allen '''was the Flash of the Silver Age and a founding member of the Justice League of America. He sacrificed himself to save the universe during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but was resurrected during Final Crisis. His replacement was '''Wally West, his nephew and the original Kid Flash, formerly of the Teen Titans. The fourth was Bart Allen, who started his career as Impulse. The Flash was created by Gardner Fox and Harry Lampert in his original incarnation. He first appeared in Flash Comics ''#1 (1940). The modern version was created by Robert Kanigher, John Broome and Carmine Infantino, first appearing in ''Showcase ''#4 (1956). Dimensions Crisis W.I.P. World DC Comics-- Gotham/Metropolis Abilities * Super Speed * Acrobatics * Electricity * Master Build * High Jump * Accelerator Switches Quotes *"I am the fastest man alive." - The Flash's first line when entering the game *"This isn't Earth 2, is it?" - The Flash's second line when entering the game *"I am.. the Flash!" - The Flash's third line when entering the game *"I'll be back in a flash." - The Flash's first line when leaving the game *"Okay, I'm on my way over." - The Flash's second line when leaving the game *"Gotta go, I just remembered I promised Iris I'd meet her." - The Flash's third line when leaving the game *"I've traveled through dimensions before, but not like this!" - The Flash's first line in the Vortex *"Another Speedster? But wait.. this one's a.. hedgehog? Am I seeing things?" - The Flash's interaction dialogue with Sonic the Hedgehog *"Must be a time mirage.." - The Flash's interaction dialogue with himself *"I'm gonna need some help with this one." - The Flash when unable to solve a puzzle *"That was easier than I expected." - The Flash when able to solve a puzzle *"More metahumans?" - The Flash in combat *"What just happened there?" - The Flash when respawning Trivia * His outfit is similar to that of ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * Flash is voiced by Charlie Schlatter, who had voiced the character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Schlatter had also previously voiced the character in the animated TV series The Batman. **Schlatter also voiced the Wally West version of the Flash in the Superman: the Animated Series episode "Speed Demons". * During E3 2015, many spherical models symbolizing various worlds displayed a variety of characters interacting with one another. The Flash appeared in the Back to The Future sphere, though it is unknown why he appeared, due to his lack of a physical character appearance. **Because of this it's possible he may've originally been planned but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *It is also possible that he could still be released in the future at some point. * He is played by Ezra Miller in the DC Universe who also played Credence Barebone in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:DC Comics Super Heroes characters Category:Fun pack characters